Anarchy
by Kuroi Getsuei
Summary: Naruto encounters the Kyuubi a second time after being thrown into the ravine by Jiraiya. Couldn't make much difference, right? Or maybe this could change Naruto more than we could imagine. But for better...or worse?HIATUS
1. Awakening

**Author: **Kuroi Getsuei

**Rating:** M - Lang. Blood/Gore. Possible Lemon-like Behavior

**Summary: **_Naruto encounters the Kyuubi a second time after being thrown into the ravine by Jiraiya. Couldn't make much difference, right? Or maybe this could change Naruto more than we could imagine. But for the better...or worse? NaruHina - Possible changes considering pairings later._

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto but Kishimoto will break soon. Very soon

* * *

_FB_/_EFB_ - _Flashback/End Flashback_

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon Speech"**

**_"Demon Thought"_**

_/Nameless Person/_

* * *

**_ANARCHY_**

Restless as always.

He didn't know why...he just couldn't sleep. _Wouldn't_ sleep.

Maybe it had something to do with **her**. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, or maybe "It" would be a better name. Though it looked female in appearance, this thing...was evil without peers. Nothing, no one, was as evil...demonic.

He could still remember, _feel_, the nearly palpable fear that ate away at his soul, he could practically feel the blood flooding his lungs and organs. His heart had burst. Each time it made a futile attempt to beat, the closer he grew to death.

It couldn't have been a dream.

No...it was all too real.

But he took a chance.

He closed his eyes.

****

And the nightmare began.

--

Everything was different. Gone were the sewer, the murky water, the awkward red and blue pipes...and more importantly the gate. **That **gate that had housed **that** beast.

Even now the memory of being tossed off the ravine lingered in his mind. It was only yesterday after all. Naruto mad a mental note to ruin the sannin in any possible way after this.

Though everything was different, Naruto couldn't say he didn't like the replacement. It was less...what was the word...

Wet?

Dark?

Emo?

Whatever it was...it was a lot better. He was surrounded by white wall, _dry_ white wall, and a single door before him. Just a simple, clean, bright hallway ending with a door.

A door that led straight into the domain of the most horrific being ever to walk this world or the next.

**__**

'Open...the door'

Now that was weird...just as weird as the first time. The words had no sound, no voice yet the chill in his spin was real. Usually defiant to a fault the blond couldn't help himself and did just that.

He opened the door.

And his eyes fell on the ever changing image of the one and only; Kyuubi no Yoko. He closed his eyes and again and tried to remember the first time he met her...the first time _it_ made him piss his pants in both his mind, and in reality.

_FB_

_"What the hell?" Naruto blinked slowly trying to figure out just where he was. It...was a sewer, right? It smelled like one. Looked like one. He was afraid to taste the water...but he was sure it would taste like one._

_Not that he'd ever tasted sewer water before. He just had a idea of what sewer water would taste like...not that he thought about the taste of...never mind._

_Either way it was everywhere, the water. It was up to his knees, and Naruto being so short made this a problem. He could barely walk without tripping and getting a big mouth full of the murky water._

_Now he knew what it tasted like._

_Now drenched from head to toe the height challenged shinobi tried yet again to walk forward. He ignored the near countless paths going left or right and kept his mind aimed forward._

_It just seemed like the right direction. Like that time as a child he walked into the women's hot springs because he couldn't read well. The women were forgiving and had washed his back. Their boyfriends however were as nice._

_"The...fuck?"_

_Naruto stood, stupefied, before a huge gate. No...huge was a severe understatement. This gate was possibly the biggest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. Even bigger than Ichiraku's Deluxe murder ramen! And that was big._

_A sinking feeling settled in his stomach, something foul was about to happen. He peered between the bars, which on a side note where thicker than choji's body, and tried to see inside. _

_Nothing. Pure darkness...wait...what was that?_

_"Something moved..." he mumbled to himself. He scrunched up his face in thought. What could be in there...in here? Speaking of...what was here?_

_"Hello?"_

_"Ack!..."_

_Now Naruto was positive he saw something...er...heard it. Well bluffing always helped didn't it?_

_"H-Hey! I see you, so come out!" He put on his best "hyuuga" face. The face that just said, "I know everything and there's nothing you can do about it"._

_He waited a moment and was close to considering himself partially insane for screaming into an empty prision(?) Just as he was about to give up he saw something move again though closer. A lot closer._

_The horrible feeling in his stomach grew ten fold._

_"Uhhh..." Naruto blinked in confusion as he looked down at a small girl no older than 9. She had short blond hair, a round adorably baby-ish face, and big round eyes that shown with innocence. Oh, and where her ears should be were two black fuzzy ears and a matching black tail coming from her er..rear._

_In the real world Naruto was falling to his death thanks to Jiraiya. In his mind scape he was looking...at the nine tailed fox. Both bodies...pissed their pants._

_EFB_

Thinking back on it now Naruto was sure, no positive, what he saw last night was strange. When he had first spotted movement...the body was larger than what walked up to the bars later. This led him to one conclusion.

The Kyuubi could change how she looked whenever she wanted.

So...was the Kyuubi that had attacked Konoha those 12 years ago really a fox? Or was that just the form it had chosen?

His memory was fuzzy though...he couldn't remember what she had said to him that night. He did remember it creeped him right the hell out.

His eyes opened and he glanced around the room. Yeah, everything was different. _Everything_. It was a average sized room...but something one would expect in a mansion. Large comfortable looking couches, windows in the far right and far left corners. He figured they would peer out into nothingness but actually looking it seemed she constructed a small garden under the sun to look at.

There was a big screen tv that looked completely out of place. Utada Hikaru was singing...Naruto wondered how long it had been since he saw her on tv. Then again he never watched tv as suprising as that was.

_'Wonder if she's still married...' _He thought idly. He sighed inwardly knowing even if she was he had no chance...

He stared at the glass table sitting between the two couches and noticed that the windows seemed bigger. More "sunlight" poured in. It gave the room a 'Living room' feel to it and the big screen didn't seem so out of place anymore.

"Ah!"

The blond blinked dumbly and turned toward the right-most couch. That sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach returned...yet slightly weaker. He would have grinned if he could, but the situation was not right.

He always grinned...when he was right.

She didn't look like a child anymore, in fact she was far from it. She still had those fuzzy ears and that fuzzy tail but everything else had changed.

He had the height of a teenager...probably about 5'4 or 5'5. Girls were short these days. Despite the actual height her legs seemed to run on...and on and on. Her arms looked on the skinny side but had the 'normal' appearance. Her body was, for lack of a better word, developed. Her curved were defined for her "age", her chest was not exactly large but not small either. Accompanied with her hips, her body was on par with most adult women.

The kind of woman a guy would say "Damn she's hot!" and not "Wow she's kind cute."

She stared at him her demonically perfect eyes matching her demonically...adorable face all too well.

"Naruto-kun!" Her voice rang out for a split second before her face collided with the rug. She made a strange sound akin to a fish gasping for air.

Naruto noticed off-handedly she was still half sitting in the couch.

"Owwwwie." She whined pulling herself in the sitting position.

"Your...a klutz." It wasn't so much a question as it was a sort of realization. Naruto guessed even the Kyuubi couldn't will away her flaws.

"So...why am I here? I'm not fallin' off any cliffs right now..."

"Ah...um...I just wanted...to tell you something."

...A silence grew between them. A very _awkward_silence. He watched her, she watched him, and the uncontrolable urge to urinate plagued him.

"Oh!" She blinked as if just remembering something. "Sorry." She cleared her throat and the "air-head" aura surrounding her was replaced by something else. Something dark.

**"Uzumaki Naruto. Your weak."**

She was rather blunt and a bit emotionless. Had this been the right moment Naruto would have grabbed his jack above his heart and would have made many of over the top cries of pain. But it made a bit of sense which is why he listened further. To at least see if he was right in his assumption of...

**"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko! And no matter what my appearence is I am and will always be the strongest!"**The Kyuubi frowned and jabbed him right between the eyes with a well manicured finger. Her baby face suddenly struck fear in Naruto's feeble mind. **"You, my vessel, are weak. And as long as I am trapped in here I will not accept that. So...against my better judgement I will help you a bit more."**

Wow...and just a second ago she was eating carpet.

"Um...help me more? Since when have you helped me?"

**"Your joking right? What, you thought you were healing so fast on your own!?"**

Naruto paused for a second and scratched his chin, "I just thought I was just the most bad ass ninja. You know...I'm just cool like that." He muttered crossing his arms. "Whatever...how are you going to help me?"

The fuzzy female before him sighed and slapped her forehead mumbling about how stupid he was. Well he wasn't the one who fell on his face three seconds ago. "I didn't really think that far. I can't just remodel your body and make you strong...can't make you a demon...all I can really do is teach you a few jutsu." She mumbled.

_'Did her voice change again?'_Naruto sighed quickly growing tired of her mumbling. "What jutsu are you talking about?"

Boy was the Kyuubi weird. One second she's demonic and all powerful and the next...she's a klutzy air-head who has a problem with zoning out. Even now. The woman jumped as if noticing him for the first time, "Huh!?...O-oh yeah. I can't teach them to you now..."

"Why not? Your supposed to be helping me." The blond had forgotten it was the Kyuubi he was asking for help and thought less of wondering if it was a bad idea. This thing had tried to kill everyone in Konoha before. Who's to say she might not make him a puppet and have him go on a killing spree?

She crossed her arms, "I just can't okay? Leave it alone for now." Was she pouting?

"It's about time you woke up anyway."

The shinobi huffed loudly and stood to make an exit muttering; "Stupid fox." He began walking away...but then realized the door wasn't getting any closer. Something was holding him there...someing...fuzzy. "My name is _Megumi_!" Naruto looked back to see she had wrapped her tail around his feet, that and she was glaring holes in his head. He had a sudden sinking feeling...which grew when "Megumi" tossed him out the window.

This wasn't a problem considering there was a bed of flowers outside...or was there? Silently Naruto fell to his death, the safe bed of flowers replaced by a bed of spikes. Big sharp spikes.

How fun.

* * *

"You want to what now?"

Kakashi was a sensible person. A nice person. A bit lazy, sure, but he'd done nothing wrong aside from not telling Obito how he thought of him as his best friend. And even that wasn't completely his fault, those boulders moved fast for their size. So, sense he was such a nice guy, what exactly did he do to deserve this? Nothing. So why was this woman, of all people, standing in front of him with such a ridiculous amount of bullshit spewing from her mouth?

"I already told you Ero-Baka! I want him." The woman grunted in a rather un-feminine way as she pouted. She had the gall to stick out her lip and cross her arms like a 3 year old. "But why _Him_? Why one of mine?"

The Figure before him seemed to consider this for a second, twirling a finger in her shoulder length hair while staring into the sky. "Ano...because you don't seem to want him. All you do is fuss over that emo kid whats-his-name," She snapped her fingers trying to recall this name. "Sauce-gay? Sa-kay?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"So...because I train Sasuke a bit more you think I am neglecting my other students?"

"Huh? I never said anything like that...someones feeling guilty." She chided, jabbing her fingers in his chest.

Kakashi was a sensible guy. A nice guy. But he swore if she poked him one more time he'd backhand her with full pimp-force. "...No."

The woman gasped as if it was the first time someone has said "no" to her before. "No!? Why!?" She fumed feeling awfully tempted to kick the well know pervert in his crotch. "Because. He's mine." Kakashi did a very good impression of her which did not go well with her at all. "So _Shikima_-san, I will see you around. I've got this to do, Icha Icha to read."

"W-Wait!"

Before she could say more Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke leaving her alone in the middle of the street. "Bastard...and my name is Shiki!"

The woman, now revealed to be someone named Shiki, Shook her fist at the heavens and therefore worsened her luck tenfold. Kami-sama wasn't havin' none of that. The market district quickly became populated on schedule, the early 6 'o'clock AM and she was forced to leave or risk being hassled into buying some bull crap weight loss supplement.

A few merchents who were, on sight, racing to reach her cursed to themselves and silently wished they sold women's clothing. They quickly gave up this wish knowing they'd have to be playing on the other side of the Field to even get a _good _look and the kunoichi.

"Naruto...you better be thankful I saved your ass. I could have just as easily handed you over to the monster and let her eat you alive..." Kakashi sighed crawling out from under a literal rock. The thing's he went through to keep his students safe. Who knows what that woman had in mind for a poor defenseless _virgin_Naruto...The silver-haired jounin shivered at the thought and quickly retrieve his copy of '_Icha Icha Take down!'_

A perverse giggle echoed soundlessly in the bustling crowd of salesmen and their buyers. Luckily his comment did as wel.

"Ah Ryuu-san You'll never get her into _that _position! Oh wait...never mind."

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start, eyes wide and covered in sweat. Did that really happen? Well looking around now he obviously wasn't thrown off any cliffs into a bed of spikes. So...that was just in his mind...

It was better that way without a doubt.

He was back in his crappy apartment, in his crappy bed, wearing the same crappy clothes. Now that he thought about it...

"Ugh! That reeks!" He quickly pulled off his clothing and waddled into the bathroom. Luckily, despite the apartment being horrible, he was fortunate enough to have a washer and ryer in the bathroom. That way when he got out of the shower he could put them back on. "Maybe later I'll see if I can get some new clothes..."

Shrugging Naruto stepped into the shower and turned the knob until his skin was red from the heat. It didn't bother him none though, in fact he loved the feel of steam during a shower.

A few minutes into the shower an annoying buzzing sound started to come from the washing machine and he quickly poked out of his tub/shower to turn it off. He was back in another minute, the floor considerably wet and the clothes drying.

He felt it was about time to head out...wasn't he supposed to be fighting Neji today? Yeah, that's what he had been training for. The pre-teen snorted at the word "training". All he did was learn a summoning which he sucked at, water walking, and to summon the Kyuubi's chakra which gave him a horrible head ache.

"I'll just have to use my brain this time..."

Naruto paused as he pulled on his black t-shirt, boxers, and orange pants. He didn't feel like wearing the _entire _jumpsuit today. Besides, it was pretty hot out.

The front door opened with a creak and Uzumaki Naruto stepped out into the heat of Konoha noon. "Funny...any other day and I'd be hyped up to show off...but not this time I guess." He thought idly of what Neji had said and what the Hyuuga had done to Hinata. He swore a blood oath right?

Naruto smirked and punched his fist into his palm. "No losing today."

It was time to show the prodigy just what a loser could do.

* * *

**Chapter One of _Anarchy_ my first fanfic. My first "published" fanfic...I hope I did well, I'm not too confident in my writing ability. **

**In this chapter Naruto encounters "Megumi" or Kyuubi, the day after he met her the first time. She gives him an rather odd message which seems to have affected him without him knowing. Kakashi encounters a fellow shinobi who seems to have taken intrest in the fox-boy as well. We'll meet her later on.**

**This is, for origin purposes, a Naruto/Hinata fanfic which might change. That or Naruto will have a few flings first...I dunno.**

**Please review! I want to know what people think. And sorry for the crappy ending, the next chapter will be a lot better. Promise.**

_--_

_Megumi -_ And Ironic name for the Kyuubi considering it means "Blessing". Was thinking of calling her "Megami" which means goddess...

_Shikima - _Means "Horny". Maybe it's a Kakashi style insult? Or maybe it fits Shiki perfectly? Who knows...


	2. Fate

**Author: **Kuroi Getsuei

**Rating:** M - Lang. Blood/Gore. Possible Lemon-like Behavior

**Summary: **_Naruto encounters the Kyuubi a second time after being thrown into the ravine by Jiraiya. Couldn't make much difference, right? Or maybe this could change Naruto more than we could imagine. But for the better...or worse? NaruHina - Possible changes considering pairings later._

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto...If I did Naruto would kick a helluva lot more ass.

**Comments: **Well more people read it than I expected at least. And I'm grateful for all those who put this story of alerts but I just have to say, if you can alert it...why not leave a review too? I mean a "I liked it" is more than enough. I want to thank the only two people to review for commenting of the story. And I was thinking of having a harem but decided against it, I doubt I can write on the many different reasons these girls would suddenly fall for Naruto. Maybe my next one. Again thank you all!

**Props: **First goes to 1v2 Thanks for the first review! I was thinking of a harem and the chances for it are pretty high. Buuut no Sakura. If she's in it her role would be pointless and she is useless. I'm serious just about the only constructive thing she's good for is adding heavy heavy drama and Sasuke-ness. And we all know there is definately such a thing as too much emo- I mean Sasuke.

Second goes to Aline1 Thank you for the second review. Yep I keep track of my first few reviews! Woot! The Kyuubi- er...Megumi-chan is going to have a nice, comfortable rold in the fic. Thanks to her Naruto will change and due to those changes Naruto will change...er...more. You'll know what I mean when I get there. For now enjoy the foxy lady as she is now. (Cute rite?)

**PS:** I am dreadfully sorry for the late update I've been working on something special. (Psst. Keep an eye out)

* * *

_FB_/_EFB_ - _Flashback/End Flashback_

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon Speech"**

**_"Demon Thought"_**

_/Nameless Person/_

* * *

**_FATE_**

_/"How may I help you...er...sir?"/ _The question floated nervously toward the wealthy looking character that had waltzed into the small shinobi shop. It wasn't often someone wealthy, or anyone at all for that matter, came in. The owner was already considering shut the whole thing down and moving on to another country...Kumo seemed nice this time of year.

The customer glanced at the shop owner, his brown eyes peering into the owners own. The man was obviously eager for some money...The short, pudgy man rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"I'm simply here to get some more shuriken and kunai..." The customer mumbled, looking around the empty store. He fumbled with something in his pocket.

_/"Ah...kunai! Y-yes, we have some in the back. Plenty of different ones for whatever your preferences are."/ _The stubby man then hopped from behind the counter and darted toward the back of the building mumbling to himself. He moved left and right looking through a mess of things trying to find some kunai and shuriken, cursing whenever something landed on his foot which seemed to happen often.

_/"Here we go!"/ _He waddled back behind the counter and laid before his customer a variety of old unused kunai and shuriken. He obviously hadn't had much business at all. Naruto- I mean, the customer sighed. And tossed some money on the counter and left without another word leaving the fat man to count. Moments later he would find the amount given to him was much, much less than what he should have gotten.

Too late however as the mysterious customer had vanished from site. He noticed off-handedly that the village demon was chuckling to himself nearby...he shrugged and went back into his failing shop. A month later said shop would have an unfortunate accident...but that's another story for later.

Back to Naruto who was giving his new equipment a once over. He was glad that shop was there or else his henge wouldn't have worked. Most of the other shinobi weapon shops have actual shinobi as the cashiers and Kami knows his henge was easy to see through. Even without the sharingan. "Speaking of the teme..." Naruto tilted his head in thought.

"I wonder what kind of bad ass jutsu Kakashi-sensai taught him...the jerk." He couldn't help but think that if he got Kakashi to train him for the exams instead of Sasuke it would be him who would be showing off some bad ass new jutsu. But he had long since figured he'd have to give up on having Kakashi actually train him. _'It's all about the teme. Kakashi. Sakura. Everybody cares about the great Sasuke...'_

Naruto envied Sasuke in that respect...having people that were willing to give him the time of day. But then again he could tell Sasuke hated being...well, loved so much. All most like the love burns him some bad he is forced to scowl for all eternity.

He chuckled heartily at the mental image of Sasuke shrinking away from Sakura hissing something like: "Argh!! It buuurns usss!"

"Oh yeah, the exams..." The orange-clad shinobi looked down on the street from his new position up atop the very shop he just ripped off. He didn't know why but he couldn't help thinking about the Kyuu-Megumi. That look she had given him before kicking him out of his mindscape(How again?). It was the same look he'd suffered though for so long. And he knew it was his fault he was receiving that look all the time.

_"You. Are. An. Idiot."_He's been on the receiving end of that look so often he rarely notices it now...sort of. When Megumi looked at him like that...

"Damn it..." Naruto leaned onto his back and folded his arms up his head. "I'm not really even that dumb...it's just..." Uzumaki could faintly remember a time in the orphanage, back before the academy when he had been given the task of reading. It was nothing unusual apparently, as each child was told to read a book to everyone else on certain days.

Naruto used to love reading. But back then he only read simple things, so it didn't alarm the caretakers then when he had so few mistakes reading. But on that day he finally gathered the courage to read a rather large and difficult book to the other children.

_'You read awfully well...for a demon...not a single mistake.' _He had smiled of course. It was praise wasn't it?

That smile was wiped off his face pretty quick when he was beaten right there, there in front of all the other children. Even at that young age, Naruto knew it was a good decision...he'd rather be an idiot than be beaten for being smart.

He flexed his fingers before his eyes. He'd acted so stupid for so long he wasn't even sure if it was all an act anymore.

"But...maybe my learning capability is still..." Naruto considered faintly what it would be like if everyone saw him as smart. He snorted at the thought. They'd all think he was even more of an idiot..."pretending to be smart". Even Sakura. They'd all just laugh. So, "I'll hide it...I will continue to act dumb...to be the dobe. But when I'm alone...when I'm all alone..."

It was a plan. He'd stop acting dumb with himself and it would really just become a mask. On the inside he could be a smart as he wanted.

And it would start with Neji.

"It's almost about time." Naruto stood to his feet and started at the bright blue sky. It was a new day for Uzumaki Naruto.

_XXXX_

"Here you go Naruto-kun! One Mega-Deluxe-Shrimp bowl with two boiled eggs shelled to prefection!" Naruto smiled lightly at Ayame's enthusiasm as she brought him his meal.

"A-Ayame-nee-chan...I didn't order any eggs and I only wanted a normal bowl."

She shook her head furiously before staring him in the eye with what he could only assume was fierce determination.

"Nonsense Naruto! Your fight is today and you need the strength." She shifted her weight onto her left leg and put her hands on her hip. "You can't fight on an empty stomach." She pouted.

Naruto attempted to stifle his laughter but couldn't.But he quickly quited down as her eyes bore into his skull..."What's so funny?" She asked, venom dripping from her words. "N-nothing it's just..."

Naruto paused, "Your only a year or two older than me and your acting like my mother...eheh."

"...'Eheh'? So what if I'm worried about you! If you get hurt who's gonna eat our bills in ramen!?"

"Um...your other customers?"

Ayame reached over the counter with speed rivaled only by Sasuke's fangirls when he forgot he was only wearing his bathrobe when coming out to get his newspaper. Her fingers caught the neck of his jumpsuit and pulled him toward her miraculously missing his untouched food.

"Other customers? All our other customers combined wouldn't equal half the amount of cash your putting in here!" Naruto mentally noted never to neglect Ichiraku for fear of Ayame's wrath. It seemed money was a little tight around here.

"Okay okay, I'll eat now. Itada-keh!?"

Ayame blinked oddly at Naruto as he was apparently diving for his noodles, face first. She looked up and was unhappy to see no other than Haruno Sakura.

Wait, unhappy? I meant Angry. Pissed. Hellish!

If there was one person Ayame could find horrid enough to hate, even with her infinite kindness, it was Sakura. She couldn't for the life of her think of why Naruto wasted his time on the little skank.

She would never understand for the life of her what Naruto saw in that whiny, figure-less, banshee. If it were her she'd treat Naruto a lot better. Less hitting. Less screaming. She was sure he'd appreciate that lack of fear, eardrum bursting, and the fact he'd have something to look at. Ayame...blushed lightly, boys have been telling her how good she looked.

Her blush was instantly erased when a shrill voice pierced the air.

"Damn it Naruto! What are you doing here eating when the Exams are starting any minute!"

"S-sorry Sakura-chan...eheh, I just thought I had time and..." Naruto chuckled nervously as he whiped his face clean.

Haruno snorted and shook her head in a way that said she was the smarted person on the planet. "Well hurry up or they'll skip your match when it comes! Sheesh, your such an idiot sometimes."

With that the kunoichi (pffft Lawl) stormed off in search of her Sasuke-kun only to be sorely disappointed when her search came up empty. Maybe he was dodging her? ..."Naah."

Ayame sighed to herself and took the half-eaten bowl of ramen from Naruto. "I'll never get why you let her treat you like that..."

"...I'm still thinking about it."

Before more could be said Naruto stood up and left the small ramen stand.

_XXXX_

"Baaah...Sooo booooring!" Megumi, also known as the One Fox Demolition Squad or OFDS, lounged idly on her couch. It was perfect for her. Well it had to be since she made it. It was rather convientant living in someone else's subconscious...or whatever this was.

He stared at the television relaxing in her nude glory (Hey, no one was there but her). There was nothing good on though which is why she was so bored.

Her chin rested on the comfy arm of the couch and her stomach was frequently tickled by the couch itself. "Naruto-kuuun! Do something intresting! Sheesh..."

Megumi flipped onto her back and stared up at the blank white ceiling, feeling she could have done more with that area. "Ah screw it." She groaned rolling off the couch and waddling over to the tv.

"Why with this stupid thing!? Why can I only see what he see's or is thinking about!?" He complained tugging at her hair. "When I see what he see's he obviously isn't thinking of anything. And when I see what he's thinking it's always so stupid!"

She jabbed the power button shutting the 'Damn'd' thing off.

"Come on Megumi...think! There's got to be something in...trest...ing..." The foxy demon grinned. Oh she had the perfect thing to do...something that will make time go by fast.

Taking a quick look around, her tail drifting about in a rather lazy manner, she made sure the coast was clear. Of course it was...this was Naruto's mindscape...nothing here but what she wanted. Like a bedroom...with a big comfortable bed...and peace and quiet.

The door slammed shut behind her (just in case) and everything was silent. For the better part of three seconds at least...Then things got loud...and sexy...can't forget sexy.

_XXXX_

"Er, wha?"

"I said you okay Naruto?" Shikamaru had been walking toward where the exams final phase would be taking place when he ran into Naruto. They only exchanged a few words but the genius knew immediately that the blond was different. He wouldn't say so of course. Too troublesome. But it was hard when the idiot would twitch like he was shoot in the arse and zone out.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. My head just feels...a bit empty all of a sudden."

"Whatever. We're here anyway."

Naruto nodded and looked at the main entrance to the stadium. There was a lot of people there, flooding into the stadium. "There's no way we'll make it through that."

"That's why there is an entrance or participants..."

"Oh" Naruto chuckled sheepishly and followed Shikamaru toward the door a few feet away from the main entrance. They walked up a few stairs and entered a box-like room. Shino and the Suna shinobi where there. No Sasuke to speak of though...Oh well. "You two are late." Naruto turned and spotted none other than Hyuuga Neji complete with stick up his ass action!

"Whatever." Acting as cool as possible Naruto passed the Hyuuga without another word. He smirked as Shikamaru chuckled, most likely due to the face the Hyuuga was making. _'Don't look Naruto. You'll ruin it...'_

The orange clad shinobi leaned on the railing next to the Sand trio, his eyes scanning the busy arena slowly. The grounds where they'd be fighting. The screen that would be used to announce the fighters.

His curious blue eyes drifted to his right to see who of the three Suna nins he'd unknowingly put himself by.

Thank god it wasn't Gaara. He would have taken anyone over Gaara but ending up next to his rather attractive sister was a serious bonus. Silently (And stealthily) he...well, checked her out.

She was suprisingly a good two inches taller than him. Naruto could have sworn she'd be taller...or was it that he'd grown a bit more?

Despite her young age she had a pretty sizable bust, from what he could tell, and a slim yet curvy figure. And from under her skirt came the longest, sexyist legs Naruto had seen. But again he never paid attention to girls from before. (Even then he'd still think her's were best)

Some where between the time he started checking her out and the time he stopped Naruto had dropped the stealthy ruse and his eyes were obviously on the girls legs. Since Temari was a ninja she picked up on it. She'd later say she knew the moment he started.

Which is a lie.

She didn't say anything though. In fact she had the smallest of smiles on her lips and she relaxed, leaning on the railing. To anyone who looked she was simply looking over the arena.

Now it wasn't that Temari particularly enjoyed being oogled by boys it was just...something. Kind of like this.

She had pride in her looks. The Sand shinobi worked rather hard to get to where she is. Exercise, tanning, messing up her hair until she got it right, and the make-up. Dear Kami that make-up was like hell. She guessed she could give a bit of props to her families genetics even though her brothers hadn't gotten her quote "Drop dead gorgeous looks".

Yes, Temari had pride in her looks. Deep down where she'd never admit it, she got some weird sort of pleasure from seeing how many different kinds of guys she could get to stop and stare. It felt weird to think about but it was also a testement to her looks...right? Older guys checking her out was suprising sure but now a kid who probably knows little to nothing about his own body was drawn to stare!

He knew little to nothing about relationships aside from 'Liking' a girl and he was checking her out as if it were the natural thing to do.

Still it was kind of weird. So she stopped it.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat softly not even looking at him.

Naruto quickly turned his eyes forward. He wasn't sure if she caught him but it looked like she didn't.

He really had no idea what he was doing staring like that though...it was weird. What was it...? He shrugged it off and chalked it up to zoning out. He didn't hear Shikamaru snicker in the back.

He didn't she Neji staring as if he'd grown a third head.

Didn't see Kankuro twitching. _'Someone was checking out my sister? ...It's got to be a joke.'_

Temari was simply laughing her ass off...in her head at least. Naruto just looked too stupid. So she figured she'd have some fun with him.

Too late he beat her to the punch.

"Hey,your name's...uh...Temari, right?" He asked, not looking at her. Was he embarassed?

"Yeah...what of it?" Naruto shrugged. "Just making sure my memory wasn't too bad. Hey, whats-his-face in the black had said something about you being the oldest." He finally turn to look at her. His face was deadpan even though you could still hear a bit of emotion in his voice.

"How old are you again?"

"...16."

"...oh. Okay..."

Without another word the orange clad shinobi turn back toward the arena leaving a curious Temari. He'd asked her age...why? She figured if he got a question she should get one too. She had no idea of what she'd ask but she was pretty sure he'd refuse to answer anyway.

"What about you?"

"13. Just turned matter'o'fact." He replied nonchalantly.

Twitch. Three years her junior and acting like she wasn't even there? _After _oogling her!?

Temari opened her mouth to say something. She said it. Loudly. But the crowd was louder.

The Hokage said some bull about something sending the audiance into a frenzy. It was about time the exams began. And the electronic screen flickered to life.

_XXXX_

**KANKURO vs ABURAME SHINO**

"I forfiet."

Shino moved back to where he was previously standing. _'Sonnuva bitch.'_

_XXXX _

**NARA SHIKAMARU vs TEMARI**

"What a drag."

Naruto laughed and pushed his fellow ninja into the arena where he landed with a thud. "Kick her ass Shikamaru!"

To Naruto dismay Shikamaru eventually forfiet his match as well. But the crowd still went insane. Though Temari looked pissed.

Naruto sighed and stared at the screen hoping to will it into the next match. The next match he swore better be his and Neji's.

The screen bleeped subtly and the names revealed...

_XXXX_

**HYUUGA NEJI vs UZUMAKI NARUTO**

"Bout damn time."

Wordlessly Neji moved into the arena, arms crossed and stick firmly in place. An omnious wind blew his hair about as he slowly turned to glare his Hyuuga whites right at Naruto.

This was it.

Naruto would prove himself. Shrug off the past. Create a new future.

He'd keep strong to his Nindo and would protect Hinata's honor, just like he swore he would. With that in mind he effortlessly pushed himself over the railing and dropped down toward the arena. His sandals made no sound as he landed and walked to his position opposite Neji.

The jounin over looking the match watched them oddly. "Are the participants ready."

"Ready."

"Let's hurry this."

He nodded his head. "Fine. Match...Start!" He roared setting off the crowd, his own movement to the safe zone, and the immediate assult of hands between the two shinobi.

(UN)

The moment the jounin spoke I made absolutely sure to shut the Hyuuga bastard up before he could launch into one of those annoying speeches I just knew he was preparing. The moment that Jounin spoke I felt my body react, his right fist flying out faster than I've ever seen it move. It barely reached Neji's jaw before he caught it.

In return he shoved his palm at his chest. Damn! He was going for a KO this early? I really must have pissed him off!

Luckily I was pretty fast, moving back just out of his reach. He seemed suprised and I took my chance darting forward and puching at his gut with my left this time. I made contact but he rolled with the punch and moved back at the same time. I could see his hands change, only his index and middle fingers pointed out.

"Don't even try shutting off my chakra! Won't work!" I bluffed throwing as many punched as possible in hopes to stop him from any chance of attack. I wasn't panicing yet though. When he was attacking like that he attacked faster but his range of attack was smaller. If I stayed on the offensive then I got him.

Shit! His fingers dug into my left shoulder but I kept my eyes open and kept attacking. I couldn't take any chances. I was doing this for a friend! I was fighting for a friend! I would win for my friend!

I grunted and felt my confedence grow as I tagged him in the jaw with a solid right hook. He tried to roll with it but I could see he was shaken. He jabbed my neck...and then the area below my ribs.

Yes! Again I got him. I swung again and connected, adding a left hook to the jaw to my previous right hook and just recent gut punch. My knee finally began to act and flew into his gut. He didn't expect that, that much I can tell from the look on his face.

"Not so smug anymore, huh?"

My voice was shakey. I didn't realize just how much pain I was in...

But I couldn't give up! No matter how many of my chakra points he's already cut off! He was recovering but I couldn't have that.

I grabbed his smug little Hyuuga head and pulled it up to look at me. I grinned and shoved my fist into his gut again, and let his head drop...right into my oncoming knee. He flew back up and I reared my fist back one more time. "Time for the KO!" I could hear my voice...it was gone. I was silent...

My fist dove into Neji's forehead sending him back. He hit the ground and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop face down in the dirt.

Did I win? Was even one watching? Why couldn't I hear anything?

Hinata...did you see that? If that's what I could do with pure determination just what could you do, huh?

"Shit..."

I hit the ground with a thud.

(TP)

Everyone watched in awe at the scene before them. The moment the fight started Naruto began attacking like an animal and Neji returned the favor. Neither of them moved from there spots and the fists and fingers went flying.

Naruto delivered some brutal punches and Neji closed off almost all of Naruto's chakra points.

But suddenly Naruto gained the upper hand in their heated scuffle, kneeing Neji and using the Hyuuga's suprise to land some vicious blows ending with Knee to the face and a skull shattering punch in the head.

The crowd grew silent for a second...before erupting in a roar of cheers. Naruto had collapsed and Neji showed the only signs of movement. Now it would just be a battle of will. Who would remain unconcious and who was stand up as victor?

_/"Look!"/ _Someone called pointing. Evenyone turned toward the Hyuuga who was shakily rising to his feet. The look in his eyes was horrible, he looked out for blood. He slowly rose to his knees and just as the Jounin was about to call him as the winner he silenced him with a hand.

Neji was livid. Not only did a no-name bastard dead last just kick his ass in taijutsu but the jounin reff was about to call him winner because of a technicality!

He, Neji, got his ass beat in _taijutsu_ of all things. "Get up..."

Neji punched the ground hard feeling his knuckles pop. "GET UP DAMNIT!!" He roared hoping to wake Naruto up. He had no idea what was going on in the blonds head.

Lets just say it involved a very suprised fox girl and a very nose-bled Naruto.

Needless to say the blond soon opened his eyes and pushed himself onto his knees. Blue eyes met white and in a flash (A very slow flash) He and Neji were on their feet.

Naruto glowed with a weird red chakra while Neji's own natural blue enveloped him.

"Time to..."

"End this."

Despite having beaten the shit out of each other, they both had amazing power left. But one hit would have to determine it.

They dashed toward each other, fists drawn back, their speed closing the destance between them in but a split second. They both swung with all their might and their fists and chakra clashed violently. The result blinded many spectators.

Blue and red struggled for dominance and raged out of control tearing up the ground leaving them in their own little bubble world. Within the battle raged on.

Naruto swung. Neji dodged.

Neji swung. Naruto dodged.

Each would attempt the ending blow knowing if it connected the fight was over, but the other would simply dodge with a burst of chakra. Naruto swung hard for Neji but the Hyuuga ducked under the attack and from there he tried to uppercut Naruto. Dodging back the blod barely avoide the attack only to have to bend backwards to avoid a follow up attack.

The battle would suddenly end with a burst as the ball of chakra that surround exploded.

Naruto gasped for air.

"Winner..."

His vision was bluring. His head hurt and he felt like he'd puke.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto let his fist drop to his side thus dropping Neji on the ground. The Hyuuga had passed out after the brutal punch to his stomach. Naruto grinned like a fox as the crowd erupted into cheering. Who said they hated him again? Pfft, they loved him!

He tossed his hands up and waved, the cheering growing louder, and he completely forgot his exhaustion.

He glanced up into the stands and spotted who he was looking for.

_'Told you I'd do it Hinata!' _He gave her a thumbs up and winked before darting off toward the stairs leading up to the room of participants. He never saw the poor girl faint.

* * *

**I really have to say I dislike the Neji/Naruto fight I constructed. I feel I could have made it a lot better. But it was an experiment to see if I could play the fight from both sides outside of the Naruto POV. I can do better I think. Next fight won't suck arse. Please review and junk.**


End file.
